


La felicità di una bambola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dolls, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il condizionamento delle 'doll' non ha mai fine.Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.Seguito di Doll Maker.Parole: 240Prompt: 23. Tema libero: Doll
Series: Pantheon demoniaco [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031070





	1. La felicità di una bambola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/hypno-roxa/art/Mind-control-under-the-mistletoe-655369349; Mind control under the mistletoe BY Hypno-Roxa.

La felicità di una bambola

< Le bambole sono amore. Sono amore. Sono una bambola. Solo una bambola. Non sono sempre stata una bambola, ma lo sarò per il resto della mia vita > si ripeteva la ragazza.

“Sei una bambola. Solo una bambola. Non sei sempre stata una bambola, ma lo sarai per il resto della tua vita. Sei una bambola. Vivi per servire. Sei amore. Le bambole sono amore…”. Gli stessi concetti che le venivano perennemente ripetuti attraverso le auricolari che indossava.

“La padrona è buona. Sei una bambola. Solo una bambola…”. La voce era gentile, ma meccanica.

La ragazza aveva un sorriso sul volto. I piedi nudi posati sul pavimento, le braccia abbandonate ed il capo chino. Stava seduta su uno sgabello in un angolo della stanza, accanto a un armadio.

Numerose bambole erano sparse per la camera, alcune sedute per terra a gambe larghe, altre abbandonate tra giocattoli, diverse posate sul letto.

< Mi sento perfettamente felice. Perché sono di proprietà del padrone. Sono una bambola. Solo una bambola. Verrò toccata e toccherò >.

Il proprietario le si avvicinò e le accarezzò la guancia morbida, rossa e piena.

“Sei felice, mia dolce bambolina?” le domandò.

“Lo sarò per sempre” rispose la bambola.

< Qui stiamo bene, nessuno può più farci del male, nessuno può ferirci. Noi diamo amore, riceviamo amore. Tutto mi darà solo piacere. Nessuna ansia, tutto è diventato relax e piacere. Sono brava, riceverò sperma e felicità > pensò.


	2. Padroni gemelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 55. Saltare al collo di qualcuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Sinpathy (GIF) BY Bootsi; https://www.deviantart.com/bootsii/art/Sinpathy-GIF-799789406.

Le piccole bambole dentro la casetta si saltavano al collo a vicenda, sorridendosi.  
Indossavano delle auricolari che ripetevano eternamente dei concetti.  
Indossavano dei vestitini molto colorati, decorati dal pizzo.  
Fingevano di bere da delle tazzine vuote, sempre abbracciandosi.  
Festanti salutavano la padrona Linette o il padrone, il fratello gemello.   
Quest'ultimo ogni tanto le usciva, le vezzeggiava, ma al contrario della sorella non sempre le riposava nella casetta.  
In quei casi rimanevano sedute docili, aspettando ordini e tornavano attive e vitali una volta sistemate nella casetta.  
Lì, le piccole bambole, sapevano esattamente la loro routine programmata dal risveglio a quando tornavano a letto.  
Sabrina, vestita da sposa, era quella che più di tutti abbracciava gli altri, offrendo biscotti immaginari.  
La più rumorosa era Victoria, a sua volta vestita da sposa. Spesso le veniva detto ‘dance' ed iniziava a ballare.  
La bambola vestita da maid controllava che ogni tanto si facessero sottoporre ai trattamenti che le tenevano in vita.


End file.
